Chizu
Chizu ist eine Kunoichi (weiblicher Ninja) aus der Comicserie Usagi Yojimbo, die Kashira (Anführerin) des Neko Ninja Clans und eine Freundin von Miyamoto Usagi. ''Usagi Yojimbo'' thumb|left|Chizu bei ihrem ersten Auftritt''Usagi Yojimbo'' Vol.1 #17Chizu ist die Schwester von Shingen, dem früheren Kashira des Neko Clans. Shingen war bei einem früheren Auftrag, bei dem er im Auftrag von Fürst Hebi und dessen Schirmherrn, Fürst Hikiji, ein wertvolles Schwert aus dem Besitz von Fürst Noriyuki stehlen sollte, mit Miyamoto Usagi aneinander geraten, der das Schwert wieder zurückeroberte.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #12 Später begegneten Shingen und Usagi sich wieder, als der ehrgeizige Fürst Tamakuro Pläne schmiedete, mithilfe eines Arsenals von Schwarzpulvermusketen die Position des Shoguns an sich zu reißen.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #13-17: "The Dragon Bellow Conspiracy, Part 1-5" Usagi und Shingen verbündeten sich und stürmten – zusammen mit Gennosuke und dem blinden Schwertmeister Zato-Ino – gemeinsam die Burg Tamakuros, während es Chizu zufiel, Noriyuki über die Tragweite von Tamakuros Verschwörung zu unterrichten. Bei dem Unternehmen kam Shingen zwar ums Leben, doch er schaffte es noch, Tamakuro samt seinen gehorteten Schwarzpulverwaffen zu vernichten. thumb|left|Chizu drückt Usagi ihren ... Respekt aus[[Shades of Green, Part 3|''Usagi Yojimbo'' Vol.2 #3]]Einige Zeit später wurde Chizu in den Stand des Kashira erhoben, doch ihre Position wurde von einem ihrer Chunin (Unterführer), Gunji, in Frage gestellt, vor allem, da er einer Frau eine Führungsrolle nicht zutraute. Zudem war die Position des Neko Clans seit dem Angriff auf Tamakuro durch die erlittenen Verluste geschwächt, und um ihre Position wieder zu stärken, fasste Gunji den Plan, den Mystiker Kakera zu kidnappen. Doch ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war, trafen Usagi und Gennosuke just in Kakeras Dorf ein, und Kakera holte durch seine Kräfte die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles als zusätzliche Verstärkung in ihre Welt. Trotz ihrer Mühen wurde Kakera doch noch entführt, aber Usagi gelang es am Schluss, die Spur von Chizu, Gunji und dem Weisen wieder aufzunehmen. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ein Komplott Gunjis, der die Führerschaft über den Neko Clan anstrebte, gegen Chizu zu verhindern; Chizu tötete Gunji im Zweikampf, überließ Kakera Usagis Obhut und verabschiedete sich ohne Kampf … aber dafür mit einem Kuss. Seit jenem Tag unterhalten Usagi und Chizu eine gute Freundschaft (und wenigstens auf Chizus Seite noch etwas mehr). Ihre gegensätzlichen Naturen als Samurai und Ninja machen es nicht leicht, eine engere Beziehung aufzubauen, aber sie vertrauen einander und helfen sich, wann immer sich ihre Wege kreuzen. Allerdings fiel Chizu schließlich bei ihrem Clan durch das Werk eines Verräters in Ungnade und wurde zum Flüchtling vor ihren eigenen Leuten.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.3 #48: "Escape!" Seit dieser Zeit arbeitet sie aktiv daran, Beweise für die geheimen Pläne Hikijis aufzutreiben und dessen durchtriebenen Pläne zu durchkreuzen.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.3 #115: "The Fortress"Usagi Yojimbo Vol.3 #145-147: "The Thief and the Kunoichi, Parts 1-3" ''UY: Senso thumb|180px|Chizus EndeIn der Miniserie ''Usagi Yojimbo: Senso, welche sich fünfzehn Jahre in der Zukunft abspielt, haben Usagi, Gennosuke und Jotaro sich dem Geishu Clan angeschlossen und nehmen an der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen Hikiji teil, als plötzlich außerirdische Invasoren auf dem Schlachtfeld landen und alles um sich herum zu verwüsten beginnen.Usagi Yojimbo: Senso #1 Usagi und seine Gefährten unternehmen alles Menschenmögliche, um die Invasoren und deren überlegende Waffen zu stoppen, doch da sie mit Schwertern nichts ausrichten können, müssen sie sich auf ihren Einfallsreichtum und die Erfindungen von Takenoko-sensei verlassen. Zu Beginn der Invasion hat Chizu die Führerschaft über den Neko Clan wiedergewonnen und sich in die Dienste von Fürst Noriyuki gestellt. In einer nächtlichen Erkundungsmission kann sie dem Fürsten und seinen Strategen wertvolle Informationen über die Natur ihrer neuen Feinde liefern.Usagi Yojimbo: Senso #2 Später unternehmen die Neko Ninja einen Versuch, einen Kampfläufer der Außerirdischen in eine Falle zu locken; doch dieser kann sich mit seinen Tentakelarmen vor einem Sturz bewahren. Um ihn zu Fall zu bringen, klettert Chizu mit einer Bombe in der Hand auf den Tentakel und bleibt an Ort und Stelle, um die Zerstörung des Tentakels zu sichern. Bei der anschließenden Explosion des Sprengsatzes kommt Chizu schließlich ums Leben.Usagi Yojimbo: Senso #3 Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Chizu in der 2003 SerieIn der 2003 Zeichentrickserie tritt Chizu als eine Feldführerin der Neko Ninja im direkten Dienst unter Fürst Hebi auf. In dieser Inkarnation ist sie allem Anschein nach keine Freundin von Usagi; sie erhält die Aufgabe, ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass Usagis Freundin Tomoe Ame eine Gefangene in Hebis Schloss ist. Ihr Verbleib in dieser Folge nach ihrem ersten Erscheinen ist nicht weiter bekannt. Chizus Rolle wird in der original US-Version von Karen Neil gesprochen, die auch die Rolle von Karai in dieser Serie übernimmt. Auftritte *"The Real World - Part 1" Siehe auch *Neko Ninja **Shingen **Gunji *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Kakera *Fürst Noriyuki *Fürst Hebi Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Tiermenschen